UnProfessionalism: It's Complicated
by kr3ativ23
Summary: Sequel to UnProfessionalism. What if Finn's ex came back into the picture? How can Nick help after all that has happened? Will Nick live up to his threat? or was it was an empty threat and what is in store for the two now. Possible Nick/Finn. Please Read and Review!
1. I'll Kill Him

Un-Professionalism 2: It's Complicated

Disclaimer: don't own them!

Please Review!

Ch1: I'll Kill Him

* * *

Nick wheels around in the lab, today was his last day in the cast and he was super excited. Not only to get out of his cast but to get back in the field he had a new respect for the lab rats since he had been working with them for the last six weeks while he was in this wheelchair. The way the cast was on his leg he could use crutches but it was hard to move around and heavy so he stuck with the wheel chair. Nick wheeled himself into DB's office where DB, Finn, and Greg were already there discussing the case that Nick had the results too.

"I have the blood results from your triple. No hits in CODIS." Nick said handing the results to DB. DB put the results on his desk and looked at Nick.

"how do you feel?" DB asked.

"I can't wait to get back to the field." Nick said pulling himself out of his wheel chair to sit on DB's couch next to Finn.

"it isn't too much longer now, right?" Finn asked.

"today after shift." Nick said smiling.

"you have physical therapy scheduled."

"yes the police surgeon has me scheduled for pretty aggressive physical therapy so I should be walking in no time." Nick said nervous. "im not sure how I feel about that but as long as I get to get back in the field."

"well, take your time. Theres no rush back you have a spot here." DB said leaning back in his chair. Nick smoothed his hair as he adjusted himself.

"yeah well I still cant wait to get out of this damn thing. My butt keeps going numb." Nick said leaning over a little.

"you are lucky you still have your leg." Greg said turning to see Nick.

"I have a metal pole, a plate, and six metal screws. I have a robo leg." Nick said laughing. Finn knocked on his cast that was covered by his black nike sweatpants. All he wore was either large dress pants typically for court and black nike sweatpants for the lab.

"geez, ouch." Nick said falling onto Finn's lap, before sitting back up. "im kidding. I've put three holes into wall with this stupid thing." Nick said knocking on it again.

"did you break your cast?" DB asked like a worried father.

"only in a couple spots but this thing is terrible thing to try to lug around."

"so I guess you are not going to keep it." Finn said getting a smile from Nick.

* * *

After shift Finn tries to start her car but it shakes and makes so different noises then usual but didn't start. She tries again and is met by the same noise and shakes.

"no.. no! cmon please!" Finn said resting her hand on the steering wheel. She sees Nick starting to drive by and flashes her lights at him and he stops. Finn gets out as does Nick. Nick hops out and rests on the hood of her car.

"you need some help?" Nick says opening the hood of her watched at Nick fought to keep his balance as he looked in her engine. There relationship had definitely changed, they never fought and had a demented friendship and uncomparable to anyone else.

"what is it?"

"youre spark plugs are burnt out. If you try to start it but you could burn out your engine. You can use my truck while you are at my appointment, can yourself some new spark plugs?" Nick said his accent giving her butterflies in her stomach.

Nick pulled into a parking place giving her the keys to his truck. Right as she went to take it he moved them away and gave her a pretend stern look squinting at her.

"don't be crazy with her," Nick said smiling before handing the keys to her.

"I sure will." She said sarcastically.

"can you hand me my shorts in back, please?" Nick asked, Finn grabbed his gym shorts and boxers from the backseat.

"why do you need boxers?" Finn asked confused.

"cuz I aint wearing none." Nick chuckled taking them from her. He hopped out getting his crutches. "wish me luck." Nick chuckled again nervously. As Nick got out Finn made the tires squeal as she left and waved to him. Nick used his crutches and slowly but surely went to his appointment lucky when he checked in, the doctor was ready for him.

"are you ready to cast off?" the nurse asked as she heped Nick onto the table.

"very ready." Nick replied.

"Mr. Stokes, I'm going to take your pants off now." The nurse said as the other came in and started setting up the saw.

"can I, maam, I have no drawers on?" Nick said pushing the nurses hands away.

"sure, Mr. Stokes." The nurse said turning around as Nick took off his pants covering himself with a gown. "ready?" the nurse asked. Nick nodded as the nurse turned on the saw. Nick released a deep breath nervous of what was in store.

Finn pulled into the autostore and went right to the spark plugs having no idea which ones she was suppose to buy. She looks at the different styles, types, and colors. She wants to call Nick and ask him but she knows he is busy. She bites her lip and grabs what looks familiar. She waits impatiently in line in typical Finn fashion.

"that will be $27.00." the clerk said less than enthused. Finn pulled out her cash and handed the money over. "would you like a bag?" the cashier asked while she put the spark plugs in the bag. Finn rolled her eyes taking the bag off the counter. As she walked back to Nick's truck she heard her phone ringing. When she looked at the caller id she saw an old familiar name.

"who's Finn?" the nurse asked as the the other started cutting the other side of his cast. Nick moved he felt his face get red as the stress of the cast removed was putting on his weak leg.

"huh?"

"who's Finn? That's the only signature on your cast." The nurse said.

"she was there when I got shot." Nick said feeling lightheaded.

"last cut, Mr. Stokes." Nick said resting his head as he heard the saw cut away on his cast or what was left. He felt his weak leg start to shake as they started to free his leg from the cast.

Finn hangs up her phone and throws it on the dashboard and rests her head on the steering wheel and cries again. She starts the car and drives back to the Nick's doctor's. the receptionist brought Finn to the physical therapy to see Nick. Finn felt like she was in a fog and see Nick struggle as he had to relearn how to walk didn't help as she felt guilty again.

Nick has beads of sweat dripping down his forehead as he tried with all his might to walk normal but it hurt and felt really uncomfortable. He had a skinny dark purple scar down his thigh, it wasn't bad as Nick thought it was going to be but he still didn't like it.

_Nick stepped in front of the women, and felt a familiar but still painful, white hot pain burn its way into his leg. The force of the shot made him fall onto Finn as he tried to upholster his weapon, sending it sliding across the room._

_Nick sat up clutching the wound on his inner thigh as a million thoughts started running through his head. He looks and sees Officer Mitch clutching his side lying against the wall. Super Dave was lying on the ground next to the dead body fearful of any other shots. Nick was blocking Allbeth's view to Finn as Morgan too laid on the ground for cover…_

…_"Nick, wake up!" Finn said shaking his chest; Nick opened his eyes but looked as if he still wasn't there. Finn puts her knee and puts it deep in his groin to pinch the artery like Morgan had done moments before. As soon as she does this Nick's eyes go wide and he sits up nearly head butting her._

_"God damn, Finn." he groans resting his head in the middle of her back._

_"Just stay awake." she says scared trying to take his belt off as he falls back on the ground. Her hands shook with fear, there was so much blood and it was still bleeding._

_"Wha... what... What are... you doing?" Nick slurred as he touched his face with his casted hand, his other hand was on the ground by his head. Finn didn't answer him finally pulling his belt free. She uses it as a tourniquet and tightens it as tight as she could. She uses her shirt to apply pressure Nick grunts and lays down touching his face. Finn looks at Nick as his eyes start to flutter close._

_"Nick, I need you to open your eyes. Talk to me Nick." she says shaking his face. He opens his eyes lifting hi head up to look at her but his vision is very blurred and everything sounds muffled. "Nick..." she says but her voice sounds warped and he can't hold his head up any more and he relaxes. Nick lets his eyes close trying to use all his strength to stay calm, but he panics when he can't open them._

"Hey Finn, did you find the spark plugs?" Nick asked holding himself.

"yeah, yeah… the mechanic at the lab is putting them in now. I passed him as I was coming in."

"I can drive you back, im almost done here." Nick asked but saw that Finn was upset it was written all over her face. "is everything alright?" he asked sincere which scared Finn because she didn't want to tell him. Remembering what he told her after his surgery.

"I got to go." She said handing him back his keys.

"well at least let me drive you back." He said grabbing her hand so she didn't want away.

"no, it is fine Nick. Ill just take a cab." She said pulling away.

"Finn!" he called but she was already gone.

* * *

What's wrong with Finn? Please Review!


	2. Bedevil

Un-Professionalism 2: It's Complicated

Disclaimer: don't own them!

Please Review!

Ch2: Bedevil

* * *

Nick is woken up to someone banging on his door. Nick growled as he pulled his wheelchair closer to his bed. Why would someone be at his house now? His neighbors know he works nights and it was raining no one wanted to be outside while this storm was overhead. Nick yawned he wheeled out of his room.

"Hold on." Nick called to the person behind his door. The knocking finally stopped but Nick was awake. He saw his yellow lab sleeping on his couch stretched out with a toy under him. Nick shook his head at his dog, Maverick. "And you call yourself a guard dog?" Nick jokes the dog just yawned as he wheels to the door opening it. "Finn?"

"Can I come in?" she asks, Nick can't tell if she's been crying or if it was the rain. She did look upset though and Nick wanted to find out why she was upset.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Come in, take a seat." Nick said wheeling back and opening the door more so she could come inside. "Do you want something to drink?"

"I'll have a beer." Finn says sitting next to Maverick on Nick's couch. Maverick lifted his head up and stared at Finn, his one ear flapped over his head. Nick wheeled back into his living and handed Finn the beer as he drank water. "Getting soft on me, Stokes." Finn says after she takes a sip of the beer.

"I can't drink with the medicine I'm on," Nick said bummed pointing to his leg.

"What's his name?" Finn said petting Maverick's stomach.

"Maverick. Hey, quit staring." Nick said to Maverick, the dog just lay back down.

"Cute dog." Finn said, Nick chuckled.

"He vicious… in his own mind." Nick said. Maverick got up and walked back to Nick's room. "We were too loud." Nick chuckled. "What's wrong, Finn?"

"I have to go to San Francisco," Finn said biting her lip not wanting to tell Nick but not wanting this weight on her shoulders.

"Why do you have to go to San Francisco? Why did you come here?" Nick asked confused.

"I need your help. I want you to come with me." Finn begged, Nick looked even more confused at her.

"To Frisco? Why? Why me?" Nick asked shocked.

"You're the only one I trust with this."

"Me? Why not, DB?" Nick subconsciously thinking he's done enough for Finn taking a bullet should be enough.

"If I wanted to be told what to do, or here proverbs and Zen shit, I would but, I don't. I just need a friend." Finn says begging Nick. Nick picks at the label of his water bottle as he debates whether or not to go. He thinks about his physical therapy and his limited mobility and thinks he'd be like a liability but she still wanted him to go.

"Why do you need to go to San Francisco?" Nick asked moving to sit on the couch next to Finn. Maybe if Finn had a good reason to go Nick would want to help.

"I have some stuff from my past I have to handle." Finn said looking down ashamed.

"That's not a good enough answer for you to come to my home and to bring me ten hours away. I think I deserve to know, what it is really?" Nick asked stern. Nick wanted to help Finn but couldn't allow her to think he would be a pushover especially now.

"I have a funeral to go to..." she says biting her lip. "I got a disturbing phone call from my step son and I'm not sure what to make of it... Yet. Please, Nick." she says. Nick thinks about if he wants to help Finn with her past, as he remembers that he hasn't fully recovered from the last time someone from her past came into his life. "I already have the time off... I'm not going rogue." she says smiling remembering the stories she heard about Langston and LA.

"Fine, I'll go but you're driving." Nick says moving back into his chair.

"Thank you, Nick." Finn says smiling at Nick, giving him a hug. Nick packs a bag and wheels out to grabbing his medicine and everything he needs. Finn helps Nick by grabbing his crutches and cane as Nick got dressed. Nick wheeled out to Finn's jeep. "Ready?" Finn asks Nick nods. Finn starts to drive and Nick fell asleep.

Several hours later Nick wakes up and drives so that Finn could sleep because he looked emotionally and physically exhausted. They arrive at the hotel and Nick smiles as Finn is still asleep.

"Finn, we are here." Nick said smiling as Finn woke up.

"Nick, can we afford this." Finn asks immediately going wide eyed at the big hotel.

"Don't worry about it." Nick says opening the door to get his crutches.

"Nick..." Finn says as she opens the door but pauses as she sees Nick hug a beautiful woman. The woman had brown wavy hair that went to the middle of her back. She was wearing a dark blue blazer with a matching skirt, with a white ascot.

"Finn, this is my baby sister Jackie. Jackie, this is my friend Finn." Nick said introducing the women as he balanced himself on the crutches.

"It's a pleasure." Jackie said as she motioned for a bell hop to take their bags. "I'll take you to your room. What happened?" she said as Nick started to move with the crutches.

"I broke my leg, just got my cast off." Nick said looking down, Nick had always good at giving half truths give someone just enough information to satisfy the first blush of curiosity.

The room Jackie had set aside for them was huge and beautiful. The room had a balcony with a view of the beach that was gorgeous. The ocean was the cleanest light blue and the sand was fine and seemed gentle. Nick smiled at the scenery.

"Here you are." she says handing Nick the keys. Finn's phone rang and she went down the hall to answer it.

"How long do you plan on being in town for?" Jackie asked getting a chair for Nick to sit in.

"I'm not sure."

"Well let's go to dinner sometime and catch up. I have a lot of questions." she says motioning towards where Finn was.

"I'm telling you it's not like that." Nick said touching his face leaning back in the chair.

"Then what is it?" Jackie asked sitting on the bed.

"It's… it's complicated. Jackie, we gotta unpack so I'm going to stop the parade of questions before it starts." Nick says smiling.

"Well you're lucky I actually have work to do, being the President of the Bay Inn." she says smiling, Nick laughed.

Nick peeked down the hallway to see Finn still on the phone. The conversation didn't see angry but definitely seemed uncomfortable.

* * *

Please Review! Nick learns more about Finn's past in the next chapter.


	3. Feelings

Un-Professionalism 2: It's Complicated

Disclaimer: don't own them!

Please Review!

Ch3: Feelings

* * *

Nick started to unpack sorting his outfits from his bathroom products. Finn came in and started to do the same thing. She looked not upset but rather disappointed and could break down at any moment. She released a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Is everything alright, Finn?" Nick asked choosing his words carefully just in case he had to eat them later. He's see Finn's wrath and on many occasions he was at the end of it. Finn just shrugged. "Is this, us being here, having to do with my _twin_?"

"It might…" Finn answered sounding annoyed but not at Nick but rather everything. Nick wanted to ask more questions but decided against it.

"When's the service?" Nick asked looking back to see Finn.

"In the morning. If you don't want to go you don't have."

"If you don't want me to, I won't but I want to be able to help you." Nick said smiling at Finn. Finn smiled returning to sort her belongings.

"I'm going to meet up with my step son and his mother later for dinner, so we should get some shut eye before we go."

"Finn, are you asking me out?" Nick asked turning his head smiling at Finn. Finn shook her head. "I'd love too."

"Just go to sleep, Nick." Finn said lying down.

If your body learns anything from working Grave at the crime lab and being on call throughout the day is that your body is conditioned to fall asleep anywhere and how to effectively use its energy. They have fallen asleep in court, in the bathroom, and in the break room but there are so many places. However it is usually never there bed because they are not home long enough to enjoy it. Today however they are enjoying a great luxury, by sleeping on a comfy king size hotel bed with the privilege of not being on call and no expectation of being woken up.

Finn woke up a couple hours later and sketched out on the big bed. She looked around just making sure she was still at the hotel and that her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. She didn't see Nick in his bed but heard the shower running and assumed it was him. Finn felt an overwhelming urge to pee and cursed herself with why she drank so much coffee and energy drinks on the way over. She knocked on the door but Nick didn't hear, she banged again.

"Nick, cover up. I have to pee!" Finn said walking in the bathroom. She saw Nick lying down in the bathtub, with just his upper body showing in the opening of the shower curtain.

"This is my first real shower in like a month. Give me a break." Nick said relaxing in the hot water. "I have so much dead skin coming off."

"Make sure you put lotion on your leg." She said fixing her hair. She heard the shower turn off.

"Do I look like I brought lotion?" Nick said smiling.

"Luckily for you I brought some." She says tossing a towel towards Nick. "You might wanna hurry up. We got to go soon."

"Roger that." Nick said drying his face.

Funny enough Nick was waiting for Finn to get changed. Nick had on a pair of navy faded jeans, a teal tee shirt, and his light gray Nike zip up sweater. Nick spun his cane around waiting patiently almost reminiscing about when he waited for Finn before and getting into that accident sent shivers down his spine.

"Ready?" Nick asked seeing Finn finally leaving the bathroom.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Finn said sitting next to Nick.

"I'll drive." Nick said holding up the keys.

The summer air was blowing through their hair. The air wasn't as heavy as it is in Vegas but rather humid from the ocean and still wasn't even unbearable. Nick looked around staring at the beautiful ocean with the sunset reflecting in the water.

"Look at that," Nick said to Finn. "Ain't she a beaut," Nick said his accent thick as his voice relaxed. "I've never been to San Francisco Bay." Nick said smiling.

"It is sure different then Vegas." Finn said looking out her window. Finn felt something going on with her insides and subconscious. Nick was her friend she kept repeating to herself. This beautiful, smart, funny, and caring man was only her friend.

"That's an understatement." Nick said smiling again. Nick pulled into the parking lot of the Oceanside diner. Finn walked slower so that Nick could keep pace. "I feel like my grandfather with this damn cane."

"You are fine." Finn chuckled. When they got to the entrance Finn scanned the restaurant looking for her step son and his mother. She hadn't seen either one of them in years.

"You see them?" Nick said panting from the walk up the stairs to get to the doorway.

"Yeah, come on." Finn said anxious. Nick followed like an awkward child at a family reunion. Nick saw a woman and a younger man sitting together, who he assumed where the people they were expecting. Once they made eye contact they stared at Nick. Nick looked away and then looked back but they were still staring.

"Hey Julie," the woman stand giving Finn a hug, the young man followed suit.

"Sandy, Frank, this is my friend Nick." Finn introduced, Nick smiled and they both stared at him. Sandy walked closer to Nick. Nick wasn't sure if she was going to slap him, punch him, kiss him, or kill him. Sandy gently grabbed Nick's face, touching it as if it was surreal. Nick looked at Finn worried but Finn just gave him a nod to soothe his nerves. In Nick's head he kept repeating _please don't hit me please don't hit me_. She let go of his face and looked at his hands for scabs or bruises to see if he was like his look alike.

"Wow, you look like Patrick." Sandy said taking a step back, looking at all of Nick. Nick smiled awkwardly not knowing what to do or to say.

"I assure you ma'am…" Nick said taking her hand off his shoulder. "I'm not like him."

* * *

Please Review! How do you feel about Finn/Nick romance? Or are they better off as friends? Please Review! Let me know what your thinking and see if I can include some of your ideas!


	4. Terms

Un-Professionalism 2: It's Complicated

Disclaimer: don't own them!

Please Review!

Ch4: Terms

* * *

"Please sit..." Sandy said as an awkward silence came over everyone.

"Is everything set up for tomorrow?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, after the service we are going to meet up at the tavern." Sandy said looking down at her drink.

Nick could tell that his presence made Sandy and Frank feel uncomfortable and he did not want that at all. Nick was only there to help support Finn and he knew he wasn't helping now. Finn felt hostile towards Nick because of who he resembled but Sandy and Frank were fear stricken.

"You know what? I'm going to call Mandy and check on Maverick." Nick said to Finn. "It was a pleasure to meet you and I hope to see you again under different circumstances." Finn watches as Nick walked away to a bench to give them their privacy.

"So, Julie, how have you been?" Frank asks as him and Sandy became comfortable again.

"I've been alright. How about you?" Finn asks.

"Good... Well good as expected." Frank says shrugging.

"I'm sorry, Julie, I don't want to seem rude but why would you bring your boyfriend?" Sandy said annoyed.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's only my friend, he's here for support." Finn defended.

"He looks like Patrick..." Sandy says looking down at her drink.

"I know. He's nothing like him I promise." Finn said looking back at Nick as he sat on a bench poking a goose with his cane.

"Did you tell her?" Sandy asked Frank getting Finn's full attention.

"Tell me what?" Finn asked eager. "I know about the money."

"Not the money..." Sandy said but was interrupted by Frank.

"Patrick will be at the funeral." Frank said coldly. No one demised Patrick more than his own son.

"Does… does he… does he know that I'm coming?" Finn said fighting her own dry mouth that fear has gave her.

"He doesn't know." Frank said quietly as fear and relief both wash over her face.

"Julie..." Sandy said but was interrupted by Finn.

"Thanks for the heads up. I should get going..." Finn said leaving. She leaves just as fast as she came, as she walks down the steps. She feels her phone vibrating she checks the ID fearing it's Patrick but it wasn't it was Detective Moreno. Finn feels an overwhelming feeling of embarrassment and ignores the call.

Finn and Moreno had their own strange relationship but that can be expected after your partner tries to kill your girlfriend. They weren't officially together but they weren't free from each other either. She knew that he'd be upset that she just left without telling him especially if he knew that Nick was with her.

"You alright?" she heard Nick ask from the bench.

"Yeah... Yeah. How's Maverick?" she asked sitting next Nick.

"Oh you know, a maniac like usual." Nick said, Finn chuckled a little bit trying to hide that she was upset. "He's a lazy dog." Nick chuckled. An awkward silence fell between the two. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah."

"Will my _twin_ be there tomorrow?" Nick asked looking at the ocean as a nice sea breeze blew.

"Patrick... His name is Patrick. Yes he will." Finn said releasing a deep breath. "His brother, Dan, died. He helped me get away from Patrick." Finn said feeling a mix of emotions.

"You'll be alright." Nick said putting a supportive hand on her back. Finn felt the gates break open and started sobbing. She tried to run away but Nick stood up and hugged her. She tried to push him away but felt herself welcome Nick's embrace. Nick consoled her as Finn finally broke down. "It's going to be alright..." Nick whispered against her hair.

* * *

_An eerie silence fills the small warehouse. The air was heavy and thick almost muggy, the smell of gun powder and copper. Nick tries to apply pressure to his wound but the blood was flowing too quickly. Finn sits up quickly trying to find Nick's gunshot wound. Finn puts pressure on Nick's wound. Finn looked up and saw Patrick walking towards._

_"Nick, will not protect you..." Patrick said grabbing her hair pulling her towards him. "From what's mine."_

Finn shoots up awake. Finn puts a hand on her chest in an attempt to slow her breathing and her pumping heart. She grabbed the cup of water off the nightstand adjacent to her bed. She took a deep breath and looked up as her breathing and heart rate returned to normal.

"It was just a dream." Finn whispered to herself. She looked over at Nick's bed and saw it was empty but made. Finn saw a note where the cup was and grabbed it.

_**I went to the gym ~ Nick**_

Finn looks in the windows of the hotel gym and saw Nick sitting on a bike. Nick saw her first and quickly went to her with the aid of his crutches.

"Is everything alright?" Nick asked as they changed directions back to the elevator.

"Yeah..." Finn said still feeling the aftershock of her nightmare.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked again seeing that she was a couple paces behind him. "You're walking slower than I am."

"Yeah, sorry I'm just a little nervous." Finn said embarrassed quickly catching up to Nick opening up there hotel room door. "If we leave early enough we could probably stop and get some breakfast."

"Alright, cool." Nick said sitting on his bed taking his shoes and shirt off. Finn fought with her eyes so that she didn't stare. "Finn," Nick called out, Finn turned and Nick threw his sweat soaked shirt at her.

"So gross," Finn said as she pushed his shirt away. Nick chuckled and went to take a shower.

* * *

They arrived at the service, sitting inside Finn's jeep as friends and family of Dan's started arriving. Finn was too nervous to leave the jeep. She had seen Patrick, eleven times.

"I'm gonna get sick." Finn cried opening the passenger door getting out. Nick grabbed his bottle of water and cane and followed her. Finn dry heaved but didn't get sick.

"Here's some water." Nick said giving her his bottle. She took a quick swig and rested against the car door.

"Thanks."

"This is probably inappropriate for the circumstances but... You look beautiful." Nick said quietly looking down at Finn as he to rested against her jeep. She playfully pushed him giving him a small smile.

"I'm just nervous and..." she said running her hands through her hair as her stomach turned. "And I'm scared." she said defeated. Nick put his hands on her shoulders picking her up so that she was standing straight up.

"Finn, as long as there is a breath in my body I promise I will not let this man hurt you." Nick said his accent thick. She loved his southern accent and twang. Nick let her go and gently wiped her lonely tear from her cheek, with his other hand gently on top of her shoulder.

"Thanks, Nick." she said as Nick pulled her into a hug. "I'm ready."

* * *

You get to meet the infamous Patrick in the next chapter. Finn hasn't come to terms with the shooting or her abuse from Patrick how do you think that will effect her in the upcoming chapter? What do you think of Nick's promise? Will Patrick and Nick but heads? Is Patrick even the same guy? What do you think? Please Review!


	5. Bark

Un-Professionalism 2: It's Complicated

Disclaimer: don't own them!

Please Review! Thank you bexyboo for reviewing! I want to present the evil Patrick.

* * *

Ch5: Bark

During the service Nick couldn't help but notice that Patrick was staring at them. Nick tried to ignore him because he didn't want to disrespect the late Dan or his family.

"For the celebration of Daniel Edward Johnson's life will take place at the Lagan's Tavern." the father said closing his bible. The crowd erupted in quiet small talk amongst certain people as they walked back to their cars.

"Are you alright?" Nick said putting his hand on the small of her back.

"Yeah..." Finn said holding her clutch. Nick loosened his tie to his all black suit. Finn's black dress flowed freely in the breeze.

"Julie!" Patrick yelled, Nick kept walking as Finn stopped. Nick had forgotten for a split second that Finn's name was in fact Julie.

"Ignore him." Nick asked her but she couldn't as Patrick continued to call her. Finn turns to face him as does Nick.

"Julie!" Patrick says grabbing Finn's arm causing her to drop her clutch. A million thoughts and flashbacks ran through her head. Nick pushed Patrick back and stood in front of Finn.

"Let go of her." Nick said looking Patrick in his eyes as they only stood inches from each other. Nick couldn't really see a resemblance as he searched the man's face. Nick that Patrick looked more like one of his brothers and since they all looked the same Nick started to see the resemblance.

"Who do you think you are?" Patrick asked Nick, loud enough so the others heard and surrounded them like a lunchroom brawl. "Do you know who you're messing with?" Nick ignores him again clinching his jaw shut in anger. If this man wanted to fight, Nick would fight he probably wouldn't win but he would make sure that at least Patrick got his butt kicked too. "Is there going to be a problem?" Patrick said getting in Nick's face. Patrick was slightly taller than Nick. Patrick was a little but bigger weight wise as well, and his hair was longer almost shaggy like and his face was aged and had a scruff.

"Are we going to have a problem?" Patrick asked again growing agitated that Nick didn't answer.

"If I see you grab her or any other female like that, we will have a problem." Nick said wanting nothing more than to punch him in the face.

"Oh! So, we are going to have a problem?" Patrick asked getting excited and moving closer to Nick.

"I'm not going to fight you at your brother's funeral," Nick said quietly as Patrick pushed him. Finn pulled on Nick's arm, begging him to leave.

"C'mon Nick, please." Finn said quietly as Patrick was still saying stuff about Nick. Nick smiled at Patrick and walked away with Finn.

At the tavern, Finn goes straight to the bar Nick follows sitting next her. Nick takes off his tie putting it in his coat pocket. Nick was in high vigilance after his and Patrick's talk could go for a drink however with the medicine he was currently on forbade any drinking.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom. Are you going to be alright?" Nick asked standing.

"Yeah..." Finn said stirring her drink. Nick draped his jacket over her shoulders as he went to the bathroom. Finn could smell Nick in his jacket; she pulled the jacket so it was more secure on her shoulders. She felt safe with it, like a child with its teddy bear.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Patrick asks sitting next to Finn.

"He's..."

"Shut up. You think you can just bring your lippy new boy toy to my brother's funeral. You're disgusting."

Meanwhile... Nick was washing his hands in the men's bathroom. Millions of thoughts were running through his head about Finn, about Patrick. Nick shook his head at the chaos he was involved in. Nick reached for his cane but it fell over.

"Here." Nick heard Frank say as he grabbed Nick's cane.

"Thanks." Nick said taking his cane.

"Why did you come?" Frank asked.

"Finn... Err I mean Julie asked me too. She said she got a disturbing phone call from you. Is everything alright?"

"My dad is a scary guy. Uncle Dan was the only one who stood up to him before... Thanks for standing up to him for Finn... But it was stupid and if you do it again my dad could hurt you." Frank said worried.

"Your father is nothing but a bully. He likes it that you are all scared of him... Listen, Frank, I don't know what was going on before Finn and I got here, but if you need anything give me a call." Nick said giving the young man one of his cards. Nick gave him a pat on his arm and left.

When Nick leaves the bathroom and sees Patrick and Finn talking. Nick immediately gets confused and curious and joins the pair sitting next to Finn.

"There's lover boy." Patrick says looking up at Nick. Finn sat there paralyzed in fear.

"It's probably not a good idea that you sit there." Nick says clinching his jaw shut.

"Why don't you take your cane and limp your ass on outta here?" Patrick said standing up and the man once again found themselves within inches of each other ready to fight. Patrick puts his hand on Finn's shoulder. Finn instantly recoils and stands moving behind Nick.

"Don't put your hands on her." Nick said unintimidated by Patrick. Patrick pretends to be intimidated by Nick and grabs his drink and leaves.

"Can we just leave... Please?" Finn asked holding on to Nick's arm. Finn felt vulnerable and weak as Nick held her hand as they walked back to Finn's jeep.

"are you alright?" Nick asked as Finn took a seat in the van as Nick held the door open. Finn looked down ashamed. Nick put his hand on her face caressing it as he brought it up so that they were facing each other. "are you alright?" Nick asked again, Finn put her hand on his.

"I'll be fine…" she said her lip quivering as she fought tears. She didn't want to cry in front of Nick anymore. She didn't want to appear weak in front of Nick. Nick fought the urge to kiss her, not wanting to take advantage of her and be another man she can't trust. Nick stood up clearing his throat as he shut the door.

* * *

What do you think of Patrick? What about the Nick and Finn possible romance heating up? Please Review!


	6. Music

Un-Professionalism 2: It's Complicated

Disclaimer: don't own them!

Please Review! Thank you for all the reviews!

Ch6: Music

* * *

Finn was looking out the window from her bed. She didn't sleep well she was riddled with nightmares about Patrick. Nick was in shower so Finn was left to dwell in her thoughts. Finn decided that she should give Moreno a call.

"Moreno," he said.

"Hey..." Finn said quietly into the phone trying not to sound ashamed.

"Finn, what's going on? DB said you went to San Francisco. Is everything alright?"

"I had a funeral I had to go to."

"I'm sorry, Finn." Moreno said genuinely upset for her. "Rumor is that Stokes is with you, is he?" Moreno asked.

"What does it matter if he is here?" Finn asked offended.

"I would have gone with you. We are working on our trust and you go a road trip with one of the most notorious players of the department. Yeah that's supposed to make me trust you." Moreno said anger.

"I'm not asking for you to trust." Finn said upset.

"Finn..."

"I can't do this right now, Carlos." Finn argued.

"I feel like I have to back over backwards to try to make you happy and you don't care. You're too hard to please, Finn."

"Whatever..." Finn said.

"It's not whatever, Finn. You say you can't do this right now. Well, I can't do this anymore." he said hanging up. Finn looked at her phone surprised at what just happened. She growled before plopping her face into her pillow.

"Is everything alright?" Nick asked while brushing his teeth and drying his hair, while not wearing a tee shirt. Finn just gotten into an argument with her boyfriend and here comes temptation.

"No, hopefully I'll just fall asleep in this bed and when I wake up everything will be fine." Finn said Looking at Nick. His beige cargo shorts fitted him wonderfully and she could see Calvin Klein printed on his waistline of his underwear.

"C'mon Finn," Nick said limping closer to her. "You can't just stay in here to sulk in your depression."

"Why not?" Finn whined like a child.

"Cuz it's not healthy." Nick said sitting on his bed putting on his shirt.

"How come the great things in life are either illegal or not healthy?" she complained Nick laughed.

"I'm going to have lunch with my sister... why don't you come with me?"

"Nick, I don't want to intrude." Finn said sitting up.

"You won't... C'mon." Nick said standing up.

"I don't know..."

"Don't make me beg, Finn. I'll drag you there kicking and screaming." Nick said pulling off her blankets.

"Okay! I'll go!" she said laughing and finally smiling, even though it was short lived.

* * *

"I'm glad to see no crutches today, Nick." Jackie said smiling as she joined Nick and Finn at the cafe inside the hotel.

"It's good not to have them." Nick said smiling hugging his sister.

"Hello Finn," Jackie said sitting.

"Hi Jackie."

"So big brother," Jackie said leaning forward smiling. "How'd you really hurt your leg?" she said giving him a wide eyed look.

"I was shot." Nick said nonchalantly taking a sip of water, while his sister looked confused.

"Whoa... What do you mean you where shot?" Jackie said confused and shocked.

"I was shot in the leg. The bullet broke my leg and I had to have surgery to fix it."

"Are you serious?" Jackie said unsure because of Nick nonchalant attitude.

"As serious as a broken leg." Nick said fighting the urge to smile unsure why he even wanted to smile.

"I can't believe you were shot... Again..." Jackie said peaking the interest of Finn. Finn was unaware that Nick had been shot before. "Do ma and pa know?"

"I don't know..."

"That's a no. I wish you would get a safer job." Jackie complained but Nick laughed.

"c'mon..." Nick said stretching out in the seat.

"We've always been worrying about you." she said and Nick looked away embarrassed.

"What do you mean always?" Finn asked curious.

"As kids..." Jackie began but was interrupted by Nick.

"Whoa we don't want to hear stories about our childhood." Nick exclaimed.

"Speak for yourself," Finn said leaning forward eager to hear more. "You were saying, Jackie."

"As kids Nick wanted to be a stunt person." the women laugh as Nick blushes. "He was always doing crazy dangerous stuff. With his bike, my scooter, our brother's skateboard, just anything he could get his hands on. Remember the time..." Jackie said laughing causing Finn to smile and Nick to blush.

"don't..." Nick begged turning red.

"This one time Nick wanted to jump from the barn onto the trampoline then onto the hay bale."

"What went wrong?" Finn asked.

"I missed the trampoline." Nick said embarrassed.

"But he only broke his wrist." Jackie said just as surprised as she was back

Then. "Boy oh boy, was our parents pissed." Nick laughed.

"It wasn't even like I broke my wrist from the fall. I tried to tuck and roll and put my hand in a hole from Scout, our dog." Nick said trying to defend himself.

"Our parents were so mad."

"You're telling me. I was grounded until the damn cast came off." Nick shook his head. Finn laughed patting Nick on the arm. Someone came over and whispered into Jackie's ear.

"Aw shucks. I got to go," Jackie said disappointed. Nick gave her a half hearted smiled as he too was disappointed.

"It's fine. Duty calls." Nick said getting up to hug his sister.

"Call me later because I know the boys would love to see you."

"Alright." Nick said.

"See you guys' later." she said leaving. Nick sat back down.

"My sister has four boys." Nick said as Finn's face turned. "My same reaction, too. I don't know how she does it." Nick said with great admiration for his baby sister. The pair sat in an awkward silence until Nick grabbed a brochure from a nearby table.

"What is that?" Finn asked leaning closer to Nick.

"A salsa y merengue band is performing... Today," Nick said checking his watch. "They start in a couple minutes. Come on." Nick said standing.

"Where are we going?" Finn said confused.

"To the show. Let's go." Nick said sticking his hand out.

"Do you even know Spanish?"

"Si," he said walking still holding her hand as he led her to the designated room. "And besides the merengue is the easiest dance to do." Nick said looking back smiling at her. They watch the band as they finish preparing.

"How do you know Spanish?" Finn asked.

"My parents' maid taught me. I was always grounded for doing something stupid. It came in handy when I worked in Dallas and certainly comes in handy in Vegas." Nick said as the band started to perform.

Nick wanted Finn to forget all about Patrick and yesterday. He didn't want her to think back and remember Dan and his death, as a terrible time. He wanted her to know that not all men were bad and he wanted to protect her from Patrick, to ease her anxiety. It seemed to be working too. Finn was having a great time. She was smiling and bobbing her head to the music even though she understood none of it. Finn wasn't thinking of Patrick and his evils and she wasn't thinking about Moreno either. However she was drowning in temptation and it seemed to get worst every time Nick leaned over to whisper the translated lyrics in her ear.

"Come on, Finn." Nick said smiling standing up.

"I'm not dancing." Finn said smiling.

"Yes you are, come on." Nick said taking her hand again. "Just move your hips to the beat." Nick said over the loud music.

At first they were dancing innocently just following the crowd's speed. But Nick and Finn hit a speed bump and found themselves a lot closer together. They were touching each other in ways not called for by the dance. Once they realized what they were doing they immediately separated. They went to the elevator trying to escape the pull of the music and dance floor.

However once the elevator doors shut they found themselves feeling the pull to each other more than ever. Nick moved closer to Finn so that her back was towards the corner of the elevator. Nick put his hand on Finn's as she bit her lip. She grabbed Nick's face and planted a hot kiss on him. They started kissing and touching each other like a pair of raunchy teenagers. The elevator opened and Finn took Nick's hand and brought him to their room.

* * *

Please Review! The last time they slept together they were able to get along better but what if it does help this time? What do you think?


	7. Square One

Un-Professionalism 2: It's Complicated

Disclaimer: don't own them!

Please Review!

Ch7: Square One

* * *

Nick woke up with spasms in his leg. The spasms hurt worst then the actual gun shot. Nick left the room fearing that he would wake up Finn. Nick called his physical therapist and she recommended that he stretch it out in the bathtub so Nick went to the hot tub down stairs. Then Nick became a victim of his own thoughts. Nick was starting to wonder how come Finn just let Patrick speak to her the way he did but if anyone else had she'd rip there head clean off. She would get mad at DB when he would say something that was Zen like but Patrick would say stuff would make a sailor blush. Nick didn't understand why she would do that. Finn was high strong, smart, and pretty she didn't need or have to stand for that but when Patrick was around she was just about the opposite and that really bothered Nick.

That wasn't the only thing bothering Nick he could have swore he saw Patrick outside when Nick was on his way coming down. If his leg was acting up he would have checked but he will harass the security guy later and check the tapes himself to see if it was Patrick or just another look like. Nick wouldn't put it past that sleaze ball to follow them back here.

Nick looks and sees Finn coming towards him. Nick cursed at himself for letting all those thoughts plague his memory especially now… after they slept together.

"Hey." Finn says as Nick gets out of the hot tub.

"Hey, sorry about this morning I was getting really bad muscle spasms this morning."

"No problem." She said smiling but she knew his mind was racing.

"Can I ask you something?" Nick asked hoping he wouldn't have to eat his words. He saw Finn immediately get defensive.

"Yeah, sure?" Finn said crossing her arms.

"Why do you let Patrick talk to you like that?" Nick asked quietly, knowing that there location wasn't the best for a conversation like this. The pool was nearby as well as another family in the pool. Finn opens her mouth but shuts it and turns to leave but Nick stops her. "Finn, I don't mean to upset you. But after all that has happened, I think I deserve to know what is going on? I am only getting half the picture. How can you still be this secretive?" Finn pulled her arm away. "Do you still not trust me? What do I have to do? I've taken a bullet for you, come on Finn." Finn stopped and turned and looked at Nick. Nick was unsure of what was coming next. She walked up to him and slapped him hard across the face and ran off. Nick tried to follow as best he could but he stumbled and couldn't catch himself and fell just shy of the elevator. Nick grimaced in pain, holding his leg and watched as the elevator shut. Finn and Nick made the longest and most painful eye contact as the elevator shut.

"Sir, do you need help?" a man said standing above Nick. Nick nodded and the man helped Nick back to his feet.

"Thank you." Nick said shaking the man's hand. Nick returned to the pool area and grabbed some towels and laid down on one of the chairs. Nick touched his face it still stung a little. Nick's mind was racing. It was like they hated each other again and Nick wasn't about to get shot so that they could friends.

Finn was a puzzle and Nick was never good at puzzles. But he felt like he almost had this one solved and someone came and pushed all the pieces on the floor and took some. Nick wondered if this was even a puzzle worth solving. People were in and out of the lab and it seemed like once Nick got attached to someone they just left. Nick shook his head and closed his eyes and tried to allow his brain to find answer or just more questions.

Finn storms into the hotel room upset. All men were the same she thought. They were pathetic, stupid, mean and not to mention stupid! Finn found the mini bar and went to work. As tears felt she drank more.

Later… Nick woke up surprised that he felt asleep at the pool with screaming children and adults babbling. Nick walks into the room ready to apologize to save his soul but sees that Finn isn't there so he cleans up. Nick sees the mini bar and sees that it is just about empty.

"Shit, Finn." Nick said throwing his towel from his shower onto the bed. Nick limped to one of the several bars downstairs. "Excuse me, Bartender. Have you seen a woman, blonde curly hair, a little bit shorter than me?"

"Mad at the world?" the bartender asked cleaning a glass mug.

"Yeah," Nick said smiling nervous.

"She's over there. I cut her off and she got pissed and left."

"Thank you." Nick said going to the next bar and saw Finn at the bar talking with another woman and a man. Nick came in and pushed her drink away. "Finn, I have been looking for you."

"What are… you doing? I was… I was going to drink that?" Finn slurred taking the drink back. But Nick took it away again and gave it to the bartender.

"Come on, Finn." Nick said putting his hand on her back as she leaned forward and pouted. "You can't stay here." Finn turned and looked at Nick biting her lip.

"Okay," she said winking at Nick. She stuck her hand under his shirt. "Finn, stop it." Nick said taking her hand out from under his shirt and held it as he led her to the elevator.

"Come on," Finn said trying to touch him, but Nick kept pushing her away. Finn cornered Nick and lunged at him and kissed him. Nick leaned away.

"Finn, I can't you're drunk." Nick said trying not to hurt her or take advantage of her. Finn took the moment to pull on his shirt and just about off.

"Finn…" Nick said struggling to keep his shirt on, but being blinded in the process. Finn pulled him out of the elevator.

"Take your shirt off. Show your body." Finn said giving his shirt another tug and pulling his shirt off. "Much better." Finn standing just out of Nick's reach.

"Give me my shirt back, Finn." Nick said reaching for it again but she pulled it out of his reach again. She began to tease Nick with his shirt. Finn took off running to the room. Luckily it was close so Nick wasn't too far behind. Nick closed the door behind him and saw Finn sitting on the bed taking off her coat swaying back and forth because of the alcohol just as she was about to fall Nick caught her and he pushed her back onto the bed. Finn started pulling on Nick's waistline of his pants. "Finn, stop!" Nick said getting frustrated.

"I don't get it. Isn't this why you came with me." Finn said looking up at Nick. It took Nick a minute to figure out what she meant. Nick didn't come with her on this trip to have sex he came to help her as his friend. Nick didn't regret sleeping with Finn until now.

"No…" Nick said quietly and ashamed. Finn let go causing Nick to lose his balance and fall over the corner of his bed and land on his back.

"Nick! I'm sorry." Finn said trying to help Nick but he pushed her away.

"Please just leave me alone." Nick said upset and hurt.

* * *

What is in store for Nick and Finn now? Was Patrick really following them? What do you think?


	8. Protection

Un-Professionalism 2: It's Complicated

Disclaimer: don't own them!

Please Review!

Ch8: Protection

* * *

The next morning Finn woke with a splitting headache. The light was so bright to Finn that she feels like she will melt. She hears Nick on the phone talking to someone. His voice was so loud to Finn when in actuality he was whispering. Finn opened her eyes and didn't see Nick on his bed and he wasn't in hers. She peeked her head up and saw his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Finn covered her face with her pillow as she remembered bits and pieces of the night prior. She cursed at herself for throwing herself at Nick. It's not that she had gotten her signals crossed or wrong. The more she thought about it she may have subconsciously wished that Nick and her were something more.

"Finn." Nick said, Finn ignored him distracted by her own thoughts. "Finn, come on wake up." He said putting his hand on her thigh.

"I'm awake." She uncovered her face and looked up at him. The pair refused to make eye contact with one another. The awkward tension between the two was thick.

"My sister invited us to go to the beach with them." Nick said and Finn nodded.

The duo got ready in silence. They didn't talk but made a few awkward touches and few stares. Finn thought that Nick was mad at her and he kind of was. Nick thought that Finn thought little of him and it was obvious that she didn't trust him and why she wanted him to come on this trip was now a mystery to him. He thought that they were somewhere else but obvious he was wrong. The car ride was more awkward because now they were closer to each other. Finn bit her lip and looked out the window.

"Are we going talk about what happened?" Finn asked awkwardly still not making eye contact.

"No…" Nick said looking in the rearview mirror. Nick thought he was going mad because yesterday he thought he saw Patrick and know he could swear Patrick was in the vehicle behind them.

"Really?" Finn said slightly angry and disappointed. Nick started getting frustrated with Finn and this chaos he had been swallowed up in. this was much more than he bargained for except he was in too deep he couldn't leave now.

"Listen, if anything can come from this trip. Is that I get to see my sister." Nick says pulling into a parking space watching the _suspected _Patrick drove by. "Finn…"

"I didn't mean to drag you here." Finn says getting out of the car. Nick raced after her.

"Finn, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry." Nick said trying to slow Finn down because he couldn't walk as fast as her.

"Whatever Nick because you did mean it like that."

"Finn, you told me that you needed to come here for a funeral. The funeral was two days ago and we are still here. I have only tried to figure out what is going on and each time you damn near bite my head off." Nick said. The pair were now arguing in the middle of the beach and in other words causing a scene.

"So, what you think pity sex would change that?!" Finn yelled pushing Nick he didn't move much.

"Pity sex? Are you serious, Finn? You really think that. I didn't come on this trip to have sex with you!" Nick argued.

"Well you did." Finn said, Nick put his hands on his hips and released a deep breath and looked down trying to find his next words. He was stumped. "What did you come for?"

"I came because that Patrick guy is bad news. He's been…"

"I don't need you to protect me." Finn said walking away and again Nick followed. Her pace this time was slower and Nick was able to keep up.

"That's why you paralyze in fear every time he comes near you. You let this chump get deep under your skin where you don't even act the same. You are a beautiful, smart, strong woman. And when Patrick comes around you act the complete opposite." Nick said, Finn turned around her eyes glassy. She took a step towards Nick and slapped him again. Nick made a face as he bit the inner of his lip. "Yeah…" Nick said turning to see his sister.

"Is everything alright?" Jackie asked weary of the whole situation. Nick walked away and Finn followed. Finn would never admit it but ever since she saw Patrick she was too scared to be alone.

Nick sat in his beach chair he was the designated watch person for all their bags because he'd be the only one not swimming. His sister, brother-in-law, and four nephews were all in the water. His leg was sore and the ocean was a little rippy. Finn sat on her towel next to Nick putting sun lotion on. Nick put his Dallas cowboy hat on and took his shirt off and relaxed in his chair. The only thing stopping Nick from getting completely comfortable was that he scar was itchy. Nick scratch and scratch with no real benefit.

"Here." Finn said handing him the sun tan lotion. Nick took it and put it on his scar. This was the first time she really saw his scar in all of its actuality. It was now a reddish-purple thin eight inch scar with small dots from the stitches. "I'm going to go into the water." Finn said as Jackie came back.

"What was all that about earlier?" Jackie asked quietly getting close to her brother.

"Just a whole bunch of craziness."

"I don't even know why I ask." Jackie asked and Nick laughed.

"How much did you see?"

"Enough. I thought you send you weren't sleeping with her." Jackie asked drying off her face.

"I'm… not.. Really."

"How many times?"

"Only twice. First one was about a month ago and the last time was the night before last." Nick said starting to feel uncomfortable about talking with his baby sister about sex stuff.

"Is she the reason why you came out?"

"Yes," Nick said leaning forward looking at his sister while also scanning the beach for Patrick. "She needed help. Her ex is a real ass and he abused her in the past and I'm not going to let him hurt her."

"Yet, you let her slap you."

"I may have deserved that." Nick chuckled. His nephews raced out asked their uncle to throw the football back and forth. Nick did but really just scanned the many faces on the beach. Finn watched Nick from the beach. Finn watched Nick laughed and teased and played with his younger nephews.

Shortly later the group temporarily dispersed so that they could get lunch. The tension between Nick and Finn had definitely eased up so the walk back to Finn's jeep wasn't as awkward or as hostile as it could have been.

"Pop the trunk for me." Finn asked as she went around the back. Nick sat in the driver and popped the trunk and looked at himself and Finn in the mirror. Nick leant down to tie his shoes. Finn grabbed the cooler that had the lunch in it and dropped her purse off.

"You are still slow." Patrick said quietly. "You look fat and ugly in that bathing suit. Did lover boy knock your stupid ass? Or was it someone else you whore?" Patrick said knocking the cooler over. Finn heard the car door slam and Finn did freeze with anxiety and fear.

"Where I'm from, if you talk to a lady like that you get your jaw broke." Nick said stepping in front of Finn in a similar manner that he did at the shooting. Finn gets back into her own skin and grabs Nick's one arm.

"Nick, relax." Finn said to Nick.

"Are you going to break my jaw?" Patrick asked stepping closer to Nick so that their noses could just about touch.

"Talk to her like that again, and ill sure try." Nick said giving Patrick a good push back. Nick was getting angry with Finn for trying to pull him back. Nick wanted to get his hands on Patrick and Finn was trying to stop him.

"Why don't you mind your business?" Patrick said pushing Nick. Nick went to charge Patrick but Finn stopped him. Nick went to pull free when he felt a burning sting in his eye. Patrick had just punched him. Nick nearly fell on Finn and when he looked up Patrick was gone.

The whole way to the hotel Nick and Finn argue. It was the same things just reiterated and louder. Once they get to the hotel the separated. Nick went to the gym and Fin went to the room.

Nick contemplated staying he could just leave as he listened to his iPod running on the bike. It was obvious to Nick that Finn was only using him for Protection but didn't want Nick to do anything. Nick remembered the shooting and parts of Finn visiting him in the hospital.

Finn went to get ice and was now on her way back now. She was in her own world trying not sulk in the depression that was destined. She slides her card in and opens the door when she feels someone push her from behind. She drops the ice as the perpetrator shuts the door and kicks Finn over and over. The man turns the light on but Finn's vision is blurred. She tries to crawl away and is pulled back and strikes in the face and feels herself lose consciousness.

Nick came up through the elevator humming to the song playing on his iPod. Nothing clears some stress like a good work out. He was going to go in the hotel room take a shower and go to sleep and see what tomorrow brings. Nick knocked on the door.

"Finn it is me. Let me in." Nick asked but didn't hear anything and began to search his pockets and luckily found his key. "Finn…" Nick said preparing for another argument, but that's not what he found. Nick ran to Finn, as she started to come too. Her face was beaten and there was a small blood pool from a cut on her head.

"What… what happened?" Finn asked quietly grabbing Nick's shirt wanting him to hold her and make her feel safe and he did just that.

"Just relax, Finn. I got you." Nick said holding her gently but careful not to disturb any evidence. He took out his phone and called 911.

* * *

Please Review! Only a couple chapters left! What do you think is going to happen now?


	9. No Fear

Un-Professionalism 2: It's Complicated

Disclaimer: don't own them!

Please Review! Thank you for all the reviews you guys are awesome! DeliaCerrano you got it perfect I am glad you were able to pick up on some of the underlying reasons.

Ch9: No Fear

* * *

Chaos ensued once the police arrived. The police were interviewing Nick as if he was a suspect which was frustrating Nick because all he wanted to do was talk to Finn. The police separated them and the paramedic have been Finn ever since. While Nick was getting questioned he felt his phone vibrating and it was DB, Nick knew better then to answer and let it go to voicemail.

"Sir, what time to you _find_ Miss Finlay?" the detective asked Nick the hundredth time. Nick started to grow more and more frustrated with the officer he needed to see Finn.

"I've told you several times that I don't know the specific time…" Nick said getting annoyed watching the paramedics talk with Finn. Her face wasn't as swollen any more just bruised and she had a couple cuts. One of the CSIs came up and whispered something into his ear. "What is it?" Nick asked eager.

"You are a CSI, Mr. Stokes. So you are familiar with how this works. My CSIs found two suspicious stains on Miss Finlay's bed. We would like to take a sample of your DNA." The detective said. "It is safe to say that you are a suspect. The information you gave me has been very vague. You look like you've been in a fight and you look nervous."

"Her ex-husband, Patrick Johnson, gave me this and I guarantee you he did this." Nick said upset. "You can take my DNA; my prints are already in the system." Nick said taking the swab doing it himself. Nick walked away going to see Finn. Finn was arguing with the medics.

"I'm not going to the hospital." Finn said holding the ice pack are her face. Nick could see right through her façade. He saw the scared and vulnerable woman inside.

"ma'am, you may have a concussion. You need to be seen." The paramedic argued. Nick knelt down in front of Finn and lightly touched her knees.

"Finn, please. Let the doctor just take a look, and you can stop this. You can get your life back. Please, Finn." Nick begged and watched Finn's façade crumbled as she started to cry. Nick held her as she sobbed and shook. "I will stay with you." Nick whispered into her hair. He felt her nod.

"Yeah, yeah I can do this. Let's go." Finn said quietly. Nick smiled and held her hand tight.

* * *

At the hospital the doctor's confirmed that she has a concussion. The cut wasn't deep enough for stitches. The doctor was cleaning and covering the cuts as Nick went away to call DB. Luckily, Nick was met by the answering machine.

"Hey, DB its Nick…" Nick started he hadn't had a clue of what he was going to say to DB. "Umm… Finn was attacked. I think it was Patrick. The police can't find him. Finn has a couple bumps and bruises but she will be alright. I don't know how to help her. She says that you knew about her and Patrick. She's a mess right now and I couldn't protect her, DB…" Nick said feeling himself getting emotional. "Just give me a call back." Nick hung up the phone. Nick went back to Finn's room as the doctor finished up.

"Make sure she gets plenty of rest." The doctor says shaking Nick's hand. Nick went to Finn as she sits on the uncomfortable hospital exam table.

"How do you feel?" Nick asked quietly.

"Sore. I just want to leave." Finn begged.

"Finn, did he… did he rape you?" Nick asked. The two stains on the bed had Nick's mind racing.

"No, why?" Finn asked shocked, which gave Nick a rush of relief.

"They found two _stains_ on your bed. I know where one came from." Nick said trying not to blush but failing. Finn smiles and shakes her head.

"Yeah, I don't know." Finn said twisting her face. "All I can think of is dateline. Old sheets." She said causing Nick's face to twist.

"I'm sorry, Finn." Nick said returning to the seriousness of the situation.

"Nick…"

"Finn, I promised you I would protect you and I didn't. I'm sorry this happened to you." Nick said. If he saw Patrick again no one would be able to stop him, Nick wanted to kill him literally and figuratively. Nick felt his nostrils flare with anger. He had let Finn down and wanted nothing more than to get his hands on Patrick.

"I just want to go." Finn whispered and Nick nodded.

* * *

At the hotel Finn sat on the sofa in the lobby as Nick argued with the receptionist at the desk. It was late and their room was closed off and a crime scene and Nick wanted to get a new room any room. Finn smiled as she heard arguing with the young man who couldn't care less whether or not if he found a room for them. Nick scrunched his face and left. Nick came and sat down next to Finn as she turned the television on. The only available channels were the local news channels.

Finn could smell Nick's deodorant and after shave. It was a soothing mixture that suited him well. His one arm was behind her and he was using his other as a pillow. He soothed his hair and Finn could feel his anger just radiating out of his skin.

"What's wrong?" Finn getting comfortable on the couch so that she could look at Nick.

"Besides the fact that Patrick is still breathing." Nick said his nostrils flared. Nick was often the victim to his own thoughts. Is something was wrong Nick wanted to fix right away and he didn't know how to fix this but he wanted to fix it now. And now it seems like everything is trying to set him off. "And that kid behind the counter is dumber then a box of rocks? And they gave us dirty sheets?" he said fighting the urge to smile. Finn smiled and gave Nick another rush of relief.

"It's going to be fine." Finn said feeling like a role reversal. It reminded Finn of the shooting when Nick was trying to console her from his hospital bed. Everything was different now. They sat in silence watching the television. Finn looked up and saw Nick fast asleep. Finn rested against Nick and she too fell asleep.

Finn felt safe with Nick. She was finally able to see Nick for who he was and see for Patrick for who he was. They both were gorgeous. They both had her just about swept off her feet. However that's where the similarities ended. Finn never felt more comfortable as she slept she felt Nick's arm fall and embrace her.

A couple hours later she felt vibrating on her thigh and woke up. Nick was still sleeping, Finn checked her pockets and felt nothing, and then she checked Nick's and felt his phone vibrating.

"What… what are you doing?" Nick said half awake as Finn got his phone out checking his caller id.

"Your phone is ringing."

"It's probably DB…"

"It's Frank." Finn said answering his phone. "Frank…"

"I need help…" Frank coughed.

"What's wrong?!" Finn said standing and Nick followed suit following her to her jeep.

"He's here…" Frank moaned but Finn heard someone gets hit.

"You're a failure!" Patrick said and the call got disconnected. Fear rocked Finn to hear Frank scared for his life. She knows that fear. She's lived in that fear. She is going to stop anyone else from living in it.

* * *

Please Review! Two Chapters left. How do you feel about a third one in the series? Let me know please!


	10. Battered Relief

Un-Professionalism 2: It's Complicated

Disclaimer: don't own them!

Please Review! Thank you for all the reviews!

Ch10: Battered Relief

* * *

All the lights were off at Frank's home. It was very quiet, sickly quiet. Nick looked up and saw the full moon it was the only source of light. He hadn't had good previous experiences with full moons. The grass in front of Frank's house was dry and worn out. Nick slowly approached the door with Finn carefully behind them. Nick saw that the door kicked had been kicked in.

"Wait here. Call the police." Nick whispered blocking Finn from going on to the porch. Nick slowly walked onto the porch entering Frank's house.

"What is the location of your emergency?" the operator said.

"42nd Bay Avenue." Finn said feeling herself shake with adrenaline and fear.

"What is the nature of your emergency?" the operator asks.

"Finn!" Nick yells and Finn runs inside to see her stepson badly beaten and choking. "Frank! Hang on!" Nick said trying his best to deliver first aid to the young man. Finn ran to him.

"My step son has been badly beaten and his house was broken into. I need an ambulance and police." Finn said dropping the phone as Frank started grabbing at her shirt struggling to speak.

"He's… he's" Frank mumbled.

"What are you trying to say?" Finn asked as Frank struggled to stay conscious. His face was lumpy and had various bruises, his left eye was swollen shut, and he was bleeding from his mouth and ears.

"He's still… here…" Frank said over and over. Nick turned around and looked at the closet. Nick stood up and put his hand on the door.

When Nick went to open the door he felt his legs knocked out from underneath him. His face hits the wood floor just as fast as his legs getting knocked away but he can't wallow in his pain because he feels someone strike him in the back of the head and then again.

"Nick!" Finn yelped watching Patrick punch away at Nick's dazed body; she saw a gun in Patrick's waistband. Nick covered his face to only move Patrick's flurry of blows to his torso and midsection. Nick lunged at Patrick putting him in a headlock causing the gun to fall and slide away. Nick squeezed so tight that he thought that his own head would pop.

"Get him out of here!" Nick yelled at Finn. But Finn was frozen in fear watching Nick struggle with Patrick. "Finn!" Nick yelled losing his focus. Patrick grabbed Nick legs and drove him into the wall. Nick felt all the wind knock out of his chest forcing him to let go, Patrick fell backwards taking several deep breaths.

Patrick turned his anger and attention towards Finn. Finn just stared at Patrick as he moved closer and closer to her. Finn didn't move she was screaming at herself to do something but her body wouldn't. Patrick raised his hand and Finn closed her eyes. Just when she thought she was going to be hit she felt the force as if someone had tried to knock her over. She opens her eyes and sees Nick on top wrestling with Patrick.

Finn shook her head as she remembered every time Patrick punched, kicked, belittled, threatened, and choked her. Every time Patrick blaming Finn for him having to hit her. That if she could be a little bit better doing anything and everything that he would not have to hit her. Patrick then promising her that it would never happen again. She remembers the countless head games that he played.

"Finn!" Nick said knocking the gun towards her trying to get away put being pulled back by his bad. Nick yelped loudly grabbing his leg. Nick saw Finn frozen and realized that if he wanted to survive this that he would have to fight dirty that he couldn't rely on Finn to help as she was going through her own mental issues. Nick felt Patrick put him in a head lock. Nick could taste blood in his mouth, his face was numb, and his vision limited. Then Nick remembered something his father told him when he was young.

"_Poncho, if you think you is going to lose the fight made sure you make that SOB the sorest son of a gun you can. Get 'em in the eyes, neck, or his groin. Give him a nice punch in the neck and follow it up with a nice head butt. You can't fight someone who head butts, Poncho." Nick's father said tussling his hair spitting out some chew._

Nick used all his strength and punched Patrick in the neck. Patrick's grip loosened but didn't completely let up. Nick rolled onto to his back and Patrick let go causing Nick to hit his head on the wooden floor. Nick turned and saw Finn going for the gun, still sitting next to Frank. Nick felt a small wave of relief wash over him as he covered his face from Patrick.

"Get off of him!" Finn ordered holding the gun aiming it at Patrick. Patrick looked at Finn and chuckled. He and Nick were both out of breath and panting.

"You're not going to shoot me. I'm going to finish him and then I'll get to you." Patrick said cocky getting the already broken glass vase from the end table. Finn dropped the hammer on the gun.

"I will shoot you. Get off of him!" Finn said her voice hindering her strong façade. Her voice shouted her fear.

Nick was trying to figure out how to get Patrick off of him. Nick's hands felt like chopped meat and his good pinned underneath Patrick. Something down deep inside Nick told him that Finn wasn't going to shoot unless Nick gave her the opening. Nick rocked his hips and kicked him away with his bad leg causing Patrick to drop the vase onto Nick's head. Nick yelped and rolled off. There was a mixture of pain between his leg and the newly formed cut on his head.

Patrick stumbles backwards tripping onto Nick's other foot and falling into the wall. Finn traced him with the gun surprised at everything that had just happened. Her mind was racing with so many thoughts.

She was thinking of the first time her and Patrick met she was swept away by his good looks and his bad boy attitude. She remembers the first time he hit her. It had weeks of verbal abuse and left Finn shaky and she had slipped his drink on him at a family barbeque. After awhile she became better at hiding it at work and home, but one day she was just tired of living that life and remembers Dan taking her away. She remembers trying to justify the abuse to Dan and trying to downplay it all.

"_It isn't that bad, Dan?" Finn said sipping her coffee._

"_Julie, do you hear yourself? This isn't normal. Patrick hit you, that's what happened. You don't deserve to be hit by anyone." Dan said sternly like an older brother._

"_But he loves me." Finn said crying. His love was the only thing keeping her going. Or what she thought was his love Finn started to realize that she was messed up._

"_No, he doesn't. Julie, a man doesn't hit you and then buys you flowers because he's sorry. A man forgets your birthday and buys you flowers to see if you will still sleep with him. A man will watch you sleep, give you his coat, dance with you, and do things to make you sleep if he loves you. And if he sees you upset he wants to do everything in his power to make you smile. Patrick doesn't love you. He only loves himself." Dan said. "You deserve better!"_

"Finn!" Nick yelled as Patrick lunged forward and Finn fired the weapon. Patrick staggered forward clutching his chest. Patrick stumbled back into the corner. Nick crawled to Finn.

"I… I shot… I shot him…" Finn stuttered dropping the weapon on the floor.

"Finn, you're fine. You did good." Nick said hugging Finn turning her so that she didn't stare at Patrick's body. Finn felt a mixture of emotions but one that she didn't feel was fear. She wasn't scared anymore. However the sudden rush and change of emotions did make Finn feel emotional and she started crying. Nick held her as she cried as the sirens grew louder.

* * *

Next chapter is the last one for this story but the third one is already in the works and should be on the same day as the last chapter. The next chapter is just going to tie up some loose ends and set up the third part. Please Review!

The third part is going to be called UnProfessionalism: Broken Home. What do you think?


	11. Moving Forward Can Sometimes Go Backward

Un-Professionalism 2: It's Complicated

Disclaimer: don't own them!

Please Review!

* * *

Ch11: Moving Forward Can Sometimes Go Backwards

Finn finished washing her hands. Her hands still shook from the aftermath of everything but she wasn't scared. She had never felt this truly relieved before.

Frank was in surgery to fix a broken trachea and a punctured lung. Nick was still being looked at by doctors. She hadn't seen him since they got to the hospital. The police had gotten there statements and there was no doubt in anyone's mind that if Patrick wasn't stopped that the outcome could have been different for Nick and Frank.

Patrick was dead.

Finn never thought she would hear those words and didn't know how she should feel. Her mind was still racing. She was the only one that came out of that house on her feet. Finn walked to Nick's room and saw him through the glass of the doorway with his hands on his head without a shirt and thought that Nick was getting arrested and ran into his room.

"What…" Finn said but quickly stopped seeing a nurse behind Nick wrapping his torso with an ace bandage. Nick had a bandage on his face and covered in bruises. His eye wasn't as swollen as it was before but his eye was a little bloodshot.

"You alright, Finn?" Nick asked as the nurse finished wrapping his torso. Finn felt her breath get caught in her throat. Nick walked with a slight limp to Finn. "Finn?" Nick said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm alright." Finn panted finding her breath.

"Nurse, can you give us a minute?" Nick asked never looking away from Finn.

"Yeah…" the nurse said quietly leaving.

"Finn, sit." Nick said bringing her to the gurney. She sat down and Nick sat down next to her hissing from his sore ribs. "How is Frank?"

"He's still in surgery. The doctors say he will make it." Finn said smiling at Nick.

"Do you know why Patrick attacked him?" Nick asked. There had to have been something that set him off. Nick knew the man was violent and found joy in hurting people but in Nick's experience he knew something had to set Patrick off to beat Frank within an inch of his life.

"Dan left all of his money and estate to Frank. Frank donated everything to the Domestic violence shelter that helped me get my life back together. Patrick must have found out."

"Is that why Frank called you?" Nick asked putting the dots together in his head.

"Yeah. The lawyer called Patrick and told him because he thought that Frank lived with him." Finn said releasing a deep breath. "Patrick called Frank and scared him so Frank called me for help… and I got you." Finn said embarrassment. Nick scratched his head and smoothed his hair.

"Finn…"

"Nick, I'm sorry."

"Don't be…" Nick said smiling.

"I just want to get back to my regular life in Vegas." Finn said giving Nick a look. Nick nodded. They had silently promised to not sleep with each other… again.

"Me too." Nick said smiling. An awkward silence took over as they looked at each other's bruised and battered faces.

"Awkward high five?" Finn asked raising an eyebrow at Nick.

"Most definitely." Nick chuckled giving her a high five.

* * *

A few weeks later… Nick was at the hospital finishing his physical therapy. Every time he had to pass and Lauren and he would playfully tease her. They had previously dated before but broke up because Nick had cheated with Finn, when they first got together, but Nick was trying to rekindle something.

"Lauren, I think you moved to the Physical Therapy clinic to be closer to me." Nick flirted and Lauren smiled as she worked with her patient.

"When is your last session… Mr. Stokes?" Lauren said.

"Mr. Stokes? My last day is today. So we are going to have followed up somewhere? How about dinner?"

"No…" Lauren said, Nick playfully asked her out every session.

"You're right let's go get coffee." Nick said behind Lauren. He had a flower basket in his hand. "Please." Nick said smiling. Lauren crossed her arms and looked at Nick raising an eyebrow.

"Where did you get these?" Lauren said smiling and slightly blushing taking the flowers.

"Hospital gift shop." Nick said smiling. "Coffee?"

"I go on break in a couple minutes wait up for me." Lauren said Nick smiled.

* * *

Finn was sitting in her bathroom staring at the toilet. She had a stomach for a couple days and couldn't seem to hold anything down. Moreno came and sat down next to her and embraced her.

"How do you feel?" he asked kissing her forehead.

"Terrible…" Finn said holding his arms.

"You are going to the doctor today, though?"

"Yeah." Finn says trying not to grimace.

"Tell me how you go. I have to go to work." He says hugging her and leaving.

Finn sits in her doctor office waiting for her doctor to come back. This simple appointment of trying to figure out why she was throwing up had now turned into a physical. All Finn wanted was some antibiotics and some stomach pills she was certain she had gotten food poisoning from some hole in the wall restaurant that Moreno had brought her too. Finally just as Finn was going to go mad her doctor came back in and sat down.

"So, doc? What do I have?" Finn asked trying to ease the awkwardness.

"Congratulations, Miss Finlay you are pregnant." Her doctor said excited and smiling at Finn whose face and stomach dropped.

"What?! I'm pregnant?!" Finn said in disbelief.

"Yes, ma'am. About a month or so."

"no. no. you have to be mistaken. Aren't I to old?" Finn asked.

"Well there are going to be risks but you are not too old. If you take good care of your body you can have a beautiful healthy baby." The doctor said happy.

"You have to be joking…" Finn said annoyed and scared. Finn had been with two man close in time a month ago.

* * *

Check out the Third Part in the series UnProfessionalism: Broken Home. Please Review. How did you like this one?


End file.
